The house near the woods
by scarletwalany
Summary: hey this is a herobrine x reader fanfic. i got permission from cameowarr to do this so if u want to see the orignal than go onto deviantart anyways its about u meeting herobrine so enjoy
1. not a ledgend

You gently placed down the last wooden block down. You stepped back to admire your work. It was a simple wooden house, but it'll provide enough shelter and protection for now. Opening the door, you stepped inside. You set up a bed and placed down a crafting bench. Stretching, you let out a yawn. It was sunset, and all of that hard work was really getting to you. You walked through the hallway to your bedroom then you climbed in to your bed.

-

Rubbing your sleepy eyes, you awoke. Grabbing a steak from the cow you had killed, you went outside. After eating the steak you started heading out to the mine, you started to enter suddenly, you saw a flash of white behind a tree. You gasped. No... It couldn't be him. You swear that you were on single player and peaceful, and that they removed him in 1.6.6.

You backed away from the computer screen, your (e/c) eyes wide. Breathing heavily, you slowly reached for the computer mouse. The character turned slowly to the trees, and there was nothing. You let out a shaky sigh of relief. You grabbed your stone pickaxe, stepping down into the mine, you made your character pick at the stone, picking up lots of cobblestone, and the occasional iron ore. Picking at the stone, you stopped. Beneath the stone was wood! Is this a mineshaft? You quickly pulled out your axe and chopped at the wooden plank. You grinned. It was a mineshaft. Recklessly leaping down, you landed into a spider web, and you sighed, agitated.

After a few annoying moments of sinking and breaking a web, you got up and saw you entire screen flash white, and the death screen appeared. You let out a yelp of surprise and fell out of your chair. You SWORE that was him. Herobrine. He was not supposed to do that! People said that he wasn't hostile at first. Shakily, you slammed your hand down on the keyboard, desperately jamming at the Alt, and F4 button to exit. Your hands were far too unsteady to click the 'X' button, and after a few attempts, the game finally closed. You steadied your breathing, and hesitantly looked at the Minecraft icon it was An innocent pixely block of dirt. Out of curiosity, you clicked on the icon and launched Minecraft. You nervously shifted in your seat, hoping that nothing bad happened.

You practically threw the computer at the wall. Your account wasn't premium, so you could only play the demo. Dude, you spent 21 bucks on that! You wailed, banging your head on the desk.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK?" you cried, pressing your face on your desk. "Damn you Herobrine, why should a bunch of goddamn pixels just ruin my gaming life?" you sniffed into the desk. You froze, feeling something or _someone_ breathing down your neck. Slowly, cautiously, and fearfully, you turned your head to meet with whoever's eyes.

You screamed.

the eyes that you saw were blank, white eyes.


	2. one of his powers

Falling out of your chair, you continued to scream. One of Herobrine's glowing white eyes twitched. Immediately, you shut up, for fear of what the creepypasta would do to you. Trembling in panic, your eyes scanned over the tall man. He was about seven feet tall, wearing a worn teal shirt with jeans that were frayed at the end. He was also wearing a pair of grey work boots with small dark stains all over them. Craning your head up, you looked at his face, which was  
currently leering down at you. Creepy.

Herobrine had slightly tousled brown hair, tanned skin, stubble on his  
jaw, and sharp teeth that poked out from his lips. And of course those  
blank white eyes, but you felt that you shouldn't look into them.

"(Minecraft Screen Name), get up." Herobrine said, you flinching from  
his voice. It was deep and slightly gruff. (And totally not sexy. And by that you mean completely sexy.) Scrambling to get up, you jumped on your feet, stumbling a bit. You  
probably looked like a fool. He chuckled. You huffed. "My name is  
_..." you thought.

"Alright, '_.'" he chuckled. You froze. Did you really just say  
that out loud? Wow, smooth, _.

"No, you didn't say that out loud." he said with a smirk. You swore,  
if you just said that out loud again...

"No you're just thinking to yourself. Don't you know that I can read your mind." he  
snickered, your jaw dropping. Wow, no privacy what so ever! You blushed. Did that mean that he...?

"Yes, I heard that comment about my 'deep and sexy voice.'" he said,  
snickering even more. You let out a pout. "Well, thanks for respecting  
my privacy." you mumbled. "Asshole..." you thought.

"I heard that." said the Minecraft character. "Good." you replied,  
sulking a bit. You thought for a bit, then your head perked up.

"Hey, why are you here?" you questioned, looking up to his face,  
meeting his eyes. Herobrine paused for a moment, and then sighed.

"Oh, it's not usual for me to get sidetracked. Alright then..." he  
mumbled, turning to meet your (e/c) eyes. Dizziness overwhelming you,  
your vision blacked out, and the last thing you remembered was falling  
into the tanned man's large hands.

"Hmm, he has sharp nails." you mused silently to yourself, before  
slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. introducing jeff and BEN

-

Your head was pounding. God, was there a morbidly obese elephant sitting on your head? You forced your sealed eyes to open, and blinked away most of the drowsiness away. Rubbing your eyes, you managed to sit up in bed. Scratch that, you managed to sit up in a bed that wasn't your bed. In fact, it looked more like a hospital bed.

"Did'cha sleep well?"

Your eyes snapped opened. Slowly, you turned your head to the source of the voice. You saw a face paler than your bed sheets and cherry red lips in a huge smile. He had long black hair and huge eyes rimmed with black.

"Oh, it's just Jeff the Kill..." you thought. "Wait... Jeff the Killer. Killer..." you thought, your mind somewhat slowed from your slumber.

"Killer..." you thought again, slowly processing the word. "Jeff. Killer..."

...

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S JEFF THE KILLER. HELP! HEEEEELP RAPE, RAPE! HOLY MACARONI, HE'S GONNA STAB ME, AND KILL ME, AND RAAAAPE MEEEEEEEEE!" you shrieked, rolling out of your bed and falling on the floor, onto someone that looked like Link.

But it was BEN.

"OH MY GOD, JEFF AND BEN ARE GONNA GANG-BANG ME, HEEEELP! I STILL HAVE SOO MUCH LEFT IN MY CRAPPY LIFE! HAAAAALP, MY SCALLLP!" you wailed, crawling all over the place, not caring that your dignity had been crushed by your behavior. Jeff lunged at you, and held a very sharp looking knife to your throat.

"God, woman, shut up. I'm getting a fucking head ache. Shut up, or go to sleep." Jeff growled, lightly applying pressure to your neck. You shut up, and whimpered. The killer sighed and removed his knife from your neck, sighing. He lightly cast a glare over you, and huffed, "Dammit, if white-eyes didn't tell me not to kill you, you would've been looong sleeping..." You assumed that 'white-eyes' was you kidnapper... was it Herobrine? BEN pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, that is the best way to kick off a day..." BEN mumbled, stalking out of the room. You blushed, looking down at the ground. Okay, maybe you overreacted a little.

Pfft, screw that. You overreacted a LOT. Now Jeff and BEN probably think you are a moronic bitch. And probably everyone else in the building. Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling you. You turned to look at the person, and the person was wearing a teal shirt and jeans.

Fuck my life, it's Herobrine. His glowing white eyes snapped onto you, and glared. "Could you keep it down? Goddammit, there's people around here that could hear us and then we would have to move AGAIN." Herobrine hissed, livid. You cocked your head innocently. "Who is 'we?' And why the hell am I here?" you asked, craning your head up high to look at the Minecraft creepypasta. Herobrine sighed, running one of his large hands through his hair.

"We, as in... Um, basically, all the Pastas..." he mumbled. Your jaw dropped. "ALL OF THEM?" you wanted to shout but you just kept that thought in your mind. Herobrine chuckled. "Well, the majority." Oh yeah. He had his special little, 'mind reading powers.' Jeff quietly slunk out of the room. The Minecraft character turned his head and hissed, "Jeff, don't think those perverted thoughts." The killer grinned and dashed out the door, slamming it shut. You wondered what perverted thoughts. And what was the extent to his mind reading powers?

"Not telling you." Herobrine said with a smirk and light blush dusting his tanned cheeks. You pouted. You assumed that he said no to both questions. Herobrine chuckled and patted his large hand against your head, his large hands almost wrapping around your entire upper half of your head.

Looking up and turning your head so your view wasn't completely obscured by Herobrine's forearm, you asked one question on your mind.

"Why am I here?"


End file.
